


“Starting Over”

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, E.R.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara’s decided to fill in the CSIs on her career change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Starting Over”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shivedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shivedheart).



> Date: 29 March – 3 April 2005  
> Word Count: 1674  
> Summary: Sara’s decided to fill in the CSIs on her career change.  
> Spoilers: References to a variety of episodes from the fifth season of CSI and the eleventh season of ER.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/> & <http://md.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimers: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," “ER,” and the characters and situations depicted are respectively the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, and NBC. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," “ER,” CBS, NBC, or any representatives of the actors whose characters are mentioned herein.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story was written for the [](http://crossficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**crossficathon**](http://crossficathon.livejournal.com/) over on [LiveJournal](http://www.livejournal.com/). It was written specifically for Kelly, aka [](http://shivedheart.livejournal.com/profile)[**shivedheart**](http://shivedheart.livejournal.com/). She’d had some interesting requests, but the one that stuck out for me was the _ER/CSI_ crossover that she’d requested. And I sat there, trying to figure out just how I’d go about such a crossover. And it took a few weeks of figuring it out, but I finally got it. I’m not sure if my premise would prove true in the real world, but that’s the joys of fanfiction, right?
> 
> Author’s Notes, the Second: I haven’t honestly watched a full season of _ER_ in a couple of years. I’ve kept up with it randomly. So if my character info is wrong, deal.
> 
> Dedication: [](http://shivedheart.livejournal.com/profile)[**shivedheart**](http://shivedheart.livejournal.com/) :: Hope you like it!
> 
> Beta :: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

  


Hey guys!

Just a quick hello to catch you up on what’s been going on since I moved. I’m sure that, based on the couple messages I’ve left for Grissom, you’ve figured out I’m still alive and settling in. Sorry I haven’t written back sooner, but I’ve been pretty busy.

You know, for the first time in my life, I think I’m truly happy and where I’m supposed to be. Shit… That didn’t come out right, did it? It’s not what I meant, not really. I miss you guys like crazy, but… But I think this really was the best thing for me, given the circumstances. A completely fresh start. I really needed it. Las Vegas just really started to feel…claustrophobic is the best word, I guess. Like I was in a fishbowl, my every move on display. It’s not like that now. I’m still being observed, but it’s different now.

Oh! Before I forget again… Grissom, can you please thank Doc Robbins for me? His letter of recommendation was what clinched this for me. They flat out told me that when I got the call to say I made it. I’ll do him proud, too. You know I will.

> _Sara moved quietly through the ME’s lab. She grinned nervously when Doc Robbins looked up at her._
> 
> _“Morning, Sara,” he said curiously, glancing up at her over the tops of his glasses. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”_
> 
> _She shifted slightly and handed him the papers clutched in her hand. “I was wondering if you could maybe help me out a little?”_
> 
> _He glanced over the papers in silence, nodding slowly, before he met her anxious gaze again. “Help how? I hadn’t even realized you were considering something like this. Does Grissom know? Or the rest of the team?”_
> 
> _She shook her head. “No, not yet. I… I wanted to see if I could get it to work before I said anything to any of them. I just -- I need a change, Doc. I need to do something different with my life, or I’m never going to get past my issues.”_
> 
> _He nodded knowingly and smiled. “You do realize how much work this will be, right, Sara? You’re missing the schooling the rest of them have just finished. But I’ll do the best I can for you. I think you’d do well with this information.”_

So I suppose you’re all wondering just where I ran off to and why, right? Nick, give Warrick whatever you owe him, because I know he won this bet. I’m in Chicago now and in med school, doing my practical training over at Cook County General Hospital. I know I probably could have done it in Las Vegas or even California somewhere, but I needed the fresh start. I didn’t want to have my past and my future mingling quite so intimately while going through the stresses of med school without the pre-med degree. I was told quite blatantly that my physics degree and my experience and qualifications in forensics helped a great deal to balance out the lack of a “proper” degree. So I tend to have a little more out-of-hospital homework to keep up on the ethics courses and such, but so far it’s not terribly overwhelming.

And I’ve got help, oddly enough. I was in an extended stay motel to start out with, just so I could get into the hospital and still look for a place. Well, one of the residents had just lost a roommate and so she invited me to move in. Her name’s Abby. She said she started out as an OB nurse, but finally worked her way through med school. She and I have a lot in common, oddly enough. Some of her ghosts are really similar to mine, which helps immensely. We just had this instant friendship. We bonded over what started out as a misunderstanding. You guys would like her.

> _“Come on, Sara,” Abby wheedled. “You don’t need to study that much. You know all this stuff, you’re not going to fail the test. Trust me, you’re not going to fail. Been there, done that. You’ll be fine.”_
> 
> _Sara chuckled and closed the book before she turned to face her roommate. “So would it surprise you to know I wasn’t studying for that test?” she asked, standing to grab her jacket. Glancing at Abby, she was met with a curiously raised, doubting eyebrow. “Seriously. I was working on a project Weaver gave me.”_
> 
> _Abby grimaced knowingly. “You’re a serious glutton for punishment, Sidle. You realize that, don’t you?”_
> 
> _“I’m used to it,” came the nonchalant reply. “Have I ever told you about the overtime I used to put in at my old job? What Weaver’s asked me to do is a drop in the bucket. Sleep is overrated anyway.”_
> 
> _Abby rolled her eyes and pushed Sara toward the door. “Come on, Susan and Randi are waiting for us.”_

The really strange thing that I’ve had to get used to? It’s not the age thing. Granted, I’m the oldest first year med student in our current class, but that doesn’t bother me. I’ve actually been helping a couple of my fellow students. There are a few that are just assholes who think they’re God’s gift to the universe, but for the most part, they’re pretty good.

No, the really strange thing has been this apparent doppelganger business. I guess several years ago there was a surgical resident that worked here named Maggie. Everyone says I look so much like her that I could practically be her twin. For the most part, people have gotten used to me now, and they don’t do the whole double take thing. But there are a few people who still react a little strongly when they see me, especially the ones that aren’t in the ER all the time, which is where I’m working currently. There are two people in particular that always have the strongest reactions.

> _Sara walked down the hall, eyes intent on the book in her hands. Weaver had just given her another book to help her with the project she was working on. She thought she was being careful enough to not walk into anyone, but the sudden collision obviously proved her wrong. She glanced up to see a tall redhead in scrubs staring at her openly. “Are you okay?”_
> 
> _“Oh my god,” the woman murmured. “You – Maggie?”_
> 
> _“I’m sorry?” Sara asked. “My name’s Sara. I’m one of the new med students.” She leaned down and helped pick up the files that had scattered on their impact._
> 
> _“Oh,” came the slightly disappointed reply, which was quickly cleared with a minute shake of the head. “I apologize.” She held out her hand. “I’m Elizabeth Corday, assoc—“_
> 
> _“Associate Chief of Surgery,” Sara finished for her. “Abby’s mentioned you. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.”_
> 
> _“Yes, a pleasure,” Elizabeth replied. “Are you getting along well with your studies then?”_
> 
> _“Well enough. Um, can I ask you a question?” When Elizabeth nodded, Sara continued. “Who is this Maggie? Everyone’s mentioned the similarities, but nothing more. And every time I ask, all the nurses down in the ER just chuckle knowingly.”_
> 
> _Elizabeth was silent for a long moment. “Meet me for coffee over at Magoo’s after your shift is over? I’ll explain it all then.” There was a note of hopefulness in her voice._
> 
> _“Sure. Why don’t you come down and get me when you’re ready to head over there? I’ll probably be in the lounge, studying.”_

Suffice it to say, Elizabeth has become a rather close friend. Once the discomfort wore off, and I knew what had happened with this doppelganger of mine, we became very good friends. She and Abby keep teasing me about attracting so much of Weaver’s attention. Hell, everyone teases me about that.

> _“That’s a lovely shade of purple, Sara,” Kerry said, grinning at the other woman over the top of her glasses. “Looks good on you. You should wear it more often.” And then her beeper went off and she made her way back toward the elevators, crutch clicking rhythmically on the tile floor._
> 
> _As soon as Kerry was out of earshot, practically everyone at the Admit desk started to laugh knowingly. Sara turned to stare at them, the slight flush to her cheeks making them smirk at her. “What the hell’s so funny?” she asked, staring at Abby and Susan mainly. They’d been laughing the hardest. “She just complimented my shirt.”_
> 
> _Grinning back, Susan teased, “Because she wants in your pants, Sidle.”_
> 
> _Sara flushed hotly at that, setting off their laughter again. “You’re a bitch, Susan,” she retorted. “That’s not it.” She glanced at Abby. “Is it?”_
> 
> _Frank snorted in disgust and walked away._
> 
> _“Hey, take the compliment, Sara,” Randi replied, flipping Frank off behind his back. “Weaver doesn’t usually ogle so openly.”_
> 
> _“She wasn’t—“_
> 
> _“Don’t worry,” Abby replied, a gentle hand on Sara’s shoulder, still smirking. “You’re safe. You’re still in your short coat. Once you get your long coat though?” She simply waggled her eyebrows at Sara, setting the others off in another fit of laughter._
> 
> _“God, I hate you sometimes,” Sara muttered around an embarrassed chuckle, flushing again._

Well, I suppose I should really get this letter closed out and sent out to you guys. I have a presentation tomorrow, and Weaver’s coming to observe. Elizabeth and Susan are taking bets on my score, and the loser has to take me and the winner out for a nice dinner. So I should get some sleep tonight.

I miss you guys like you can’t imagine. I think I’ll see about a flight back to Vegas for my next long weekend. Come out and visit with you guys again. Grissom has my email address here, so feel free to write back, any of you. And Greg, if I get any of your porn spam in my inbox, I’ll personally come out there and remove vital parts of your male anatomy myself…without anesthesia.

Talk to you soon,

Sara


End file.
